We Remember Too
by Nurannoniel T.I.M.E
Summary: What if the Beast Warriors had a Remembrance Day too?


We Remember Too  
By  Nurannoniel The Insane Mutant Elf  
Nov. 11, 2003.

**_For our king and our country and the promise of glory   
We came from _****_Kingston_****_ and _****_Brighton_****_ to fight on the front line_**

Optimus, Rhinox, Cheetor, Rattrap and Silverbolt gathered around the command console. Solemnly, Optimus typed in a command and three holo-images appeared in front of the surviving Maximals. The blue tinged pictures were of their missing and fallen comrades, Dinobot, Tigatron and Airazor. 

**_Just lads from the farms and boys from the cities  
Not meant to be soldiers we lay in the trenches   
  
_**

'_Alright,_' Megatron thought as his crew gathered around his throne, _'they may have been incompetent fools...' Inferno maneuvered a screen so it faced the surrounding Predacons. The two images on the screen were of the dead Predacons Terrorsaur and Scorponok. _

'_But they deserve to be remembered too_.'

**_We'd face the fighting with a smile - or so we said   
If only we had known what danger lay ahead_**

"We may be in the middle of fighting a war for our future, but for today, we must stop and remember those who lost their lives to war. Not just in the Beast Wars, but everyone in every war fought for the sake of the future." Optimus again typed something into the console, and the screen changed to a list of names. 

**_The sky turned to grey as we went into battle   
On the fields of _****_Europe_****_ young men were fallin'_**

****

Megatron nodded to Inferno, who changed the screen image to one of the Decepticon insignia. Names of Decepticons who died during the Great War began to flash over the faction symbol. Slowly, the seven Predacons bowed their heads. 

**_I'll be back for you someday - it won't be long   
If I can just hold on 'til this bloody war is over_**

****

Each Maximal looked over the list of names; familiar, because these were the names of their Autobot ancestors who had fought for their lives three centuries before. As each of them scanned the last few names, the names of the three Maximals lost during the Beast Wars, they let out a startled gasp and looked at their leader. He just smiled. 

"They should be remembered, too." 

**_The guns will be silent on Remembrance Day   
There'll be no more fighting on Remembrance Day  
  
_**

Megatron's voice vibrated throughout the room. "Perhaps they died because of their greed, or maybe because they were fighting for some other reason of their own, but they died in a battle for our existence, and for that, today we will not fight but remember why we even exist today."  

**_By October of 18 Cambrai had fallen   
Soon the war would be over and we'd be returnin'   
  
_**

Rattrap choked back the emotions he'd had since Dinobot's death. He knew what he had to say, and knew that it was as important as everything Optimus had just said. He looked back up to the list of names. It really _did_ need to be said...

"Dinobutt-" A glare from his friends cut him off. "Eh, just teasin'! Dinobot asked 'dat we tell his tale, but why stop wit' just him? We should let people know about da whole Beast Wars. We gotta let people know what we did for 'em and why, 'cause we ain't just fightin' for ourselves out here, we're fightin' for everyone on Cybertron! Maybe even da whole universe..."

**_Don't forget me while I'm gone far away   
Well it won't be long 'till I'm back there in your arms again_**

****

"... We're fighting for our future and our freedom, just as our ancestors did. We will win, because it is what we _must do. Even if we all die trying, just like they did-" Megatron waved his hand toward the screen, which had begun to repeat the names of the fallen Decepticons, and now the two Predacons' as well. "- it will be worth it, because maybe, somewhere, we've given someone a chance to have a future, just like our ancestors fought and died giving us a future, yesss." The Predacon leader grinned, and it wasn't entirely evil. "And when we return home to Cybertron..."_

**_One day soon - I don't know when   
You know we'll all be free and the bells of peace will ring again_**

****

"It isn't about glory. War isn't glamorous in the least! It's about freedom and peace; the hope that someday we may all live in peace together, without being afraid to walk the streets at night, or being afraid to travel because maybe you'll get attacked by an enemy. That's what these brave 'bots died for, and Primus let's all hope their deaths weren't in vain." Rhinox pressed a key, and the screen cleared. Everyone lifted their heads, fresh determination set into their optics. 

**_The time will come for you and me   
We'll be goin' home when this bloody war is ended_**

****

Megatron stood, seemingly more fearsome than ever before. "And when we return to Cybertron, we will continue fighting for the freedom of all Predacons!" The gathered group cheered, even Rampage. For once, Megatron had stated a common cause between the two of them; freedom. Maybe they weren't the exact same freedoms, but it was something the crab could relate to. So he added his voice to crowd. 

**_The guns will be silent on Remembrance Day   
We'll all say a prayer on Remembrance Day   
  
_**

Optimus nodded and sighed. "Let us never forget." 

"Let us never forget..." Everyone repeated quietly.

"Dismissed. We've got a long war ahead of us, so go rest."

** _On Remembrance Day - say a little prayer   
On Remembrance Day  
  
_**

Megatron shut off the screen that had been displaying the images and names. Nodding to his crew, he dismissed them. For once, they weren't going to fight today, but that didn't mean Megatron couldn't plan for tomorrow. It was another war for the future, after all. 

**_Well the guns will be silent   
There'll be no more fighting   
Oh we'll lay down our weapons   
On Remembrance Day_**

***

Legal stuff: I don't own Beast Wars, Transformers, or the song. I just thought they'd be a great way to remember what today is, and what it means for us. I was shocked to see fewer people than ever were wearing poppies this year, and I really felt the need to do something. I hope that right now, all of you are stopping and remembering those who died for us so that we could be here today. Remembrance Day isn't about those whom are still alive; it's about those who gave their lives for our future. 

"Lest we forget."


End file.
